Quiero ser
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: Masaki ah tomado la desicion de cambiar de posicion en el futbol... Pero... En su familia predominan los delanteros y un mediocampista... Si muy apenas aceptaron su posicion de defensa, ¿Que pasara con su nueva posicion? ¿Que locuras diran o haran su familiares...?...Oneshot... Nota: Spoiler sobre la nueva posicion de Masaki... Eso creo.


**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven sigue sin ser mio, si lo fuera, ya hubiese mucho mpreg y nadie seria huerfano XD.**

_Nota: Mi segundo fic sobre esta serie, eh de admtir que yo tampoco estoy segura sobre el hecho de que Masaki sera portero, solo eh leido muy poco y visto imagenes, pero en fin, si ya me trolleo PH ya no me puede trollear nada xD_

_Dejad comentarios o no sigo escribiendo sobre esta anormal familia!_

* * *

-¿¡QUE!?-

Fue el grito en unísono que resonó en el hogar de los Kira-Midorikawa… Un grito dado por 5 de las 6 personas presentes, obviamente se encontraban consternados, impactados, un tanto enojados… Excepto uno de ellos, que en lugar de estar de las anteriores formas, se encontraba llorando –secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo que le dio su angelito-

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto Hiroto mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro

-Masaki… ¿Estas seguro de esto?... Es decir… Después de… De…-

Decía Ryuuji un poco preocupado, sentado al lado del recién nombrado pequeño niño que se encontraba jugueteando con sus manos –siempre que le tocaba ese tipo de pláticas- y que después de haber escuchado la pregunta de su querida madre, no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa más que asentir levemente

-¡Masaki Kira **(1)** Midorikawa! ¡Después de haberte enseñado mi técnica de "Destello Atómico"…!- exclamo un pelirrojo con peinado de tulipán que había dejado de golpearse contra una pared brevemente después de haber oído la noticia, aunque obviamente fue interrumpido

-Y mi técnica de "Impacto glacial"- fue el turno de hablar para el albino, que lo hizo tranquilamente aunque era obvio que al igual que los demás estaba consternado por la noticia

-¡Sin olvidar la mía de "Alas Celestiales!-grito ofendido Afuro Terumi, que se encontraba ignorando a su pareja que aun lloraba casi como una magdalena

-¡Y la mía de "Descenso estelar"!- ahora fue Hiroto que aun cuando dijo aquello continuo caminando de un lado a otro como loco.

-Amm… Si puedo agregar, yo también te enseñe la mía "Asteroide destructor"… ¿Y aun así deseas ser portero?-decía Ryuuji que era en si, el único que le miraba con ojos de amor… Si se tomaba en cuenta que Genda seguía llorando

Masaki Kira Midorikawa se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos… Segundos que a los presentes les pareció eterno.

-Yo se… Yo sé que ustedes dieron su mayor esfuerzo por enseñarme… Así como yo di lo mejor de mi para aprenderlo-decía Masaki mirándolos finalmente, notando como las miradas se suavizaban- Nada será inútil, en su momento usare las técnicas, pero por ahora…

Masaki sonrió

-¡Seré el portero del Raimon!-

-¡Oh mi querido Ahijado! ¡Sabia yo que elegirías el buen camino!-Exclamo Genda a la par que se alzaba para abrazar a Masaki.- Ahora debo enseñarte "El taladro destructor V2", y después veré que otras técnicas de portero te enseño

Hiroto, Ryuuji, Haruya, Suzuno y Aphrodi sonrieron al ver la forma de hablar de Genda, el como no mucho después comenzó a lanzar a Masaki hacia el techo, no mucho después dio un pase largo hacia Haruya, que se lo paso a Hiroto, mientras Aphrodi y Ryuuji gritaban que si algo le pasaba al pequeño Masaki ellos no verían la luz del día siguiente.

-¿Crees que es una buena decisión?- Hiroto miraba a Masaki entrenar como portero, el como intentaba detener balonazos lanzados por Haruya que solo reía cuando Genda y Aphrodi se acercaban al de cabellos azules para ayudarle a levantarse y seguir entrenando-

-No lo se…-respondió sinceramente Ryuuji mientras se recargaba en el hombro Hiroto- Opino que como padres solo podemos apoyarlo y ayudarle… ¿No crees?

Hiroto guardo silencio por un momento, momento en el cual sus ojos se clavaron en Masaki intentando detener un balón con todo su empeño, con una sonrisa en señal de que se estaba divirtiendo… La misma sonrisa que era capaz de ver cuando le enseñaron cada uno su técnica al Hijo/sobrino/ahijado

-Si… Tal vez tengas toda la razón…-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXTRA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Mi ahijado será portero!- exclamo nuevamente Genda mientras abrazaba a Kido y Sakuma, quienes no entendían para nada la situación.

Aphrodi yacía en una de las estanterías, checando que era mejor, si una lata de pescado en aceite o una lata de pescado en agua. Era casi un sábado cualquiera, en el cual Genda y Aphrodi se habían encaminado para hacer las compras del día, ese mismo momento y como acto de magia –o del destino- se encontró con sus buenos amigos –a los cuales por culpa del trabajo no había podido ver últimamente- con los cuales comenzó a platicar y platicar hasta que finalmente salió el tema de la nada.

-¿Eh? ¿Ahijado?-pregunto Sakuma que se encontraba frente al carrito que era empujado por Kido, obviamente ellos dos también se encontraban comprando la despensa.

-¡Claro! ¿No lo conoces?-respondió Genda totalmente feliz, recibiendo las miradas de extrañez provenientes de Sakuma y Kido obviamente- Deberían de conocerlo, sobre todo tu Kido, esta en el Raimon.

-¿Eh?- aun mas extrañado, Kido alzo una ceja por encima de sus gafas- ¿Quién? No conozco a nadie que te allá mencionado… Pero ahora que lo pienso…

-Es Masaki-chan-dijo Aphrodi que acababa de llegar con 5 latas de atunes-

-¡Que!-exclamaron ahora Kido y Sakuma

-Pe… Per… ¿Pero cuando?- pregunto Sakuma, no conocía a Masaki, pero estaba seguro que era sumamente extraño que su amigo y el muy exlíder del equipo Zeus tuviesen alguna relación con el recién nombrado

-Pues veras… ¿Recuerdan ustedes que conozco a Haruya y a Suzuno que me presentaron a Hiroto y a Midorikawa, quienes me presentaron a Genda, a quien obligue a juntarse junto a tulipán e hielito que seguían juntándose con Hiro y Mido **(2)** que adoptaron a Masaki –quien ahora lleva sus apellidos- y nos pidieron a nosotros dos ser los padrinos de Masa-chan ya que Haruya y Suzuno son los tíos?-

-…-

-…-

Afuro Terumi sonreía amablemente mientras el mismo Genda –junto a Sakuma y Kido- le miraban intentando aun procesar toda la información recién dicha, el primero en caer en cuenta fue Kido, a quien no mucho después le siguieron Sakuma y Genda –al mismo tiempo-

-Oh… Así que eres padrino… Pues… Felicidades- decía Sakuma con una leve sonrisa sin saber exactamente que hacer o decir.

-Amm… Pues… Si, lo mismo- intentaba decir algo Kido sin tener que meterse en un tema mas… Sin embargo…- ¿Entonces Hiroto y Midorikawa están casados?

-Por supuesto, se casaron en secreto en Kioto… Por la noche… Fuimos muy contados los invitados…-decía Genda mientras intentaba hacer memoria, sin darse cuenta que su pareja ya le había dejado muy atrás… Y se había llevado la cartera **(3)**

-Me imagino… Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué técnicas sabe Masaki?- volvió a preguntar Kido, sin notar como Sakuma seguía los mismos pasos de Afuro Terumi

-Pues… No creo que te guste saber…

.

.

.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**1.-Segun lei mientras investigaba, Hiroto se cambio de apellido del Kiyama al Kira... **

**2.- ¡O_o!... Mencione una pareja... Nah, que importa XD...**

**3.- Dando malos ejemplos desde epocas inmemoriables xD**

.

Ok, solo me queda por decir que muchas gracias por leer y dejad mensajito aunque sea en ingles xD, si no, no escribo otro oneshot que se llamara **"¡No llores! Pajarito, pajarito!"** ... Ya sabran como se vera esta familia tan rara... Y Genda tan feliz, ya debo darles un hijo adoptivo... En fin.

Gracias por leer y cuidense mucho :3


End file.
